Only Mine
by 15juna15
Summary: Manchmal schließe ich meine Augen und denke an dich. Dann träume ich. Von dir. Und mir. Von uns. Doch dann öffne ich die Augen und sehe dich nicht. Ich habe geträumt. Von dir. Und mir. Von uns. Dann stehst du endlich vor mir und ich renne. Renne weg von dir. Weil ich nicht glauben kann, nicht glauben will, dass du so fühlst wie ich. ****************************************


Kapitel 1

Zutaten:

375 g Mehl

350 g Zucker

250 g Butter

50 g Kakaopulver

2 TL Backpulver

300 g saure Sahne

3 Ei(er)

Außerdem:

1 Glas Kirsche(n)

Für die Füllung:

1 Pck. Vanillepuddingpulver

500 ml Milch

2 EL Zucker

125 g Butter

3 EL Puderzucker

Für die Glasur:

250 g Kokosfett

1 Ei(er)

4 EL Puderzucker

2 EL Kakaopulver

"Die ersten 7 Zutaten zu einem Teig verrühren und auf ein mit Backpapier ausgelegtes oder gefettetes Backblech verteilen. Die Kirschen gut abtropfen lassen und auf dem Teig verteilen.

15 bis 20 Minuten im vor geheizten Backofen bei 175C backen.

Den Pudding nach Anweisung zubereiten und abkühlen lassen. Butter und 3 EL Puderzucker schaumig rühren. Den Pudding nach und nach dazugeben. Die Masse gut verrühren und auf den Teig streichen.

Ei, 4 EL Puderzucker und Kakao verrühren. Das Kokosfett langsam schmelzen und zu der Kakaomasse geben. Beim Schokoüberzug ist die Reihenfolge wichtig. Es muss das Fett zur Kakaomasse gegeben werden. Anders herum funktioniert es sehr schlecht. Und vor allem in ganz kleinen Portionen. Immer erst dann neues Fett dazugeben, wenn sich das vorherige vermischt hat. Danach auf die Puddingcreme streichen. Bitte vorsichtig, sonst vermischt sich der Pudding mit der Kakaoglasur.

Anschließend 4 Stunden kühlen. Am besten über Nacht in den Kühlschrank stellen und tadaaaaaaa, er ist Fertig!" Erzählte mir freudig meine Freundin Asuna. Freudig tapste sie zum Kühlschrank und holte die benötigten Zutaten raus. Kichernd kramte ich nach unseren zwei Schürzen. Asuna kniete sich zu mir und griff sich ihr gelbe schürze mit Blümchen drauf. Ich holte meine Rote schürze mit Punkten raus und steckte meinen Glückshasen in die rechte Schürzentasche.

, Also...warum backst du noch mal Kuchen June?" Etwas Peinlich sah mich meine Freundin an und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. , Meine Cousine und mein Cousin feiern ihren Geburtstag nach und ich habe mich angeboten, Kuchen zu backen." , Ah okay...warte...KUCHEN???? Wie viele willst du denn Backen?!" fragte sie mich schockiert. ,3..." ,3?!" Ich nickte und lächelte. , Ich dachte nur einen...aber Drei!" Frustriert, seufzte sie und sah sich die anderen Rezepte an. ,Also gut...fangen wir an!" sagte sie Motiviert und bewaffnete sich mit einer Schüssel und einem Schneebesen. Lachend ging ich zur ihr und begann mit ihr zu Backen...

Nach 10 Stunden und 23 Minuten waren wir mit allen drei Fertig. Erschöpft schmiss Asuna sich auf die Couch und seufzte. , Geschafft!" Lächelnd und stolz auf uns, betrachtete ich die Kuchen...

, Wehe deiner Familie gefallen die Kuchen nicht!" sagte Asuna und sah mich wütend schmollend an. , Ich hoffe mal dass es meiner Cousine gefällt..." Verwirrt stand sie auf und betrachtete den Drei Stöckigen Kuchen an. ,Wenn ihr das nicht gefällt ist sie dämlich!" Kichernd legte ich meine und ihre Schürze in die Waschmaschine. , Was gibt es da zu kichern? Dieser verdammte Kuchen war schwer! Sie kann ruhig dankbar sein!" Kopf Schüttelnd umarmte ich sie. , Auch wenn sie dir nicht dankbar ist, bin ich es! Danke für deine Hilfe!" Sie Grinste mich an. , Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Einer Freundin in Not helfe ich immer!" Ich verdrehte gespielt die Augen und stellte die Kuchen in den Kühlschrank. Gerade als ich die Kühlschranktür schloss, öffnete meine Eomma die Haustür. , Hallo Asuna." sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte sie kurz. , Hallo Mrs. Chidori." Lächelnd ging ich zu meiner Eomma und umarmte sie. , Hallo Eomma, wie war dein Tag?" fragte ich sie und hängte ihre Jacke auf. , So wie immer...stressig!" , Wir haben aber gute Neuigkeiten!" Verwirrt setzte sich meine Eomma. , Ach ja? Und was ist die gute Neuigkeit?" Grinsend ging ich zu ihr. , Wir haben die Kuchen fertig!" ,Echt?! Super!" Freudig stand sie auf und öffnete den Kühlschrank. , Oh, die sehen lecker aus!" *-* Asuna und ich kicherten und gingen in die Küche. , Weißt du was noch leckerer aussieht?" Wieder verwirrt sah mich Eomma an. , Das Abendessen was du bestimmt jetzt machst." Lachend zerzauste sie meine Haare und holte das essen aus den Kühlschrank. Asuna holte Teller und Besteck und deckte den Tisch. , Was gibt es denn Eomma?" , Chap Chae." , Yey!" kam es aus dem Esszimmer. Eomma kicherte amüsiert und fing an, Gemüse zu schneiden...

, mas-issge deuseyo." (Guten Appetit) sagten wir und fingen an zu Essen. ,Asuna? Wann musst du eig. nach hause?" , Nach dem Essen..." sagte sie uns stopfte sich Glasnudeln in den Mund. , War ja klar. Schon wieder verschwindest du nach dem es was zu Essen gab. " sagte ich lachend. ,Hey!" Schmollend sah sie mich an, was meine Mutter auch zum Lachen brachte. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Asuna und ging nach Hause. Erschöpft von dem Tag, sagte ich noch Eomma Gute Nacht und ging in mein Zimmer. Lächelnd kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein...


End file.
